


Chill

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, December Challenge, Engaged pynch, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, not quite canon-compliant, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: It's their first Christmas as an engaged couple and neither Ronan or Adam have a massive amount of chill
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... This is my first time posting here...be kind.  
> I fancied doing a daily writing challenge every day of December...I may succeed, I may fail, who knows?
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my lunch break at work and have done minimal editing

Ronan glanced around the living room at The Barns; the tree had been put up and decorated, Opal had been warned not to eat it or suffer the consequences and Chainsaw was happily poking her head in and out of different branches. Other decorations had been dotted around the room and a few others around the rest of the house. The living room was lit by the flicker of the fireplace. Sure that everything was just right, Ronan began pacing the room, in anticipation of Adam's arrival. Not soon enough, the sound of the Hondayota's engine seeped through the walls of the house, Ronan practically ran to the door, pausing as he reached it to wipe the palms of his hands on his jeans. As Ronan pulled the door open, Adam was just reaching the steps. He stopped short and gazed up at Ronan.  
"Hi," he whispered, the anticipation of a month at home with Ronan, making him a little bashful and self-conscious. Ronan stepped forward, enveloping Adam in his arms. A small smile slipped onto Ronan's face as he felt Adam's shoulders immediately relax into the embrace. Ronan pulled away and looked at the gutter above them. Adam grinned as he followed Ronan's gaze and spotted the mistletoe above them. Their lips connects and they both felt whole again. Ronan's hands snuck under Adam's faded t shirt, pulling him closer but causing him to shiver as the chill of the North wind hit his back. They pulled away from each other and headed into the house.  
A few hours later, Adam entered the living room and dropped a bag onto Ronan's lap.  
"What's this?" Ronan asked, peering into it.  
"I need you to tell me if they're good enough gifts for your brothers." Adam stared at the floor. Ronan frowned at him, looking into the bag of gifts again.  
"They came from you, they'll be fine." Ronan moved to put the bag on the floor, but something about Adam's desperate expression stopped him. "These are perfect, you got Declan a pen with his name on for God's sake. They are great, in fact, I may get you to do my Christmas shopping for them. Chill, Parrish." Adam's forehead had become a little less furrowed as he looked over at Ronan.  
"I don't lie." He promised.  
"It's just, that it's our first Christmas engaged. I want to make sure everything is perfect." As Adam said the word 'engaged,' Ronan got a small grin. He put the bag of gifts on the floor and opened his arms for Adam to lean on him. Adam didn't hesitate crossing the room and fitting himself into Ronan's side.  
"Tamquam," he whispered and placed a kiss on Adam's cheek.  
"Alter idem." Adam replied.


End file.
